


Constipation

by OmegaWolfy



Series: I made dis for Blaze [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Daycare, Kids, M/M, Short, pouty baby., volley dorks.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima teaches Hinata a new word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constipation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blaze612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze612/gifts).



Day care facilities should really be given an award of some kind. Not everyone is able to wrangle between ten and thirty children, into doing something with one another, with only minor setbacks and problems.

The places themselves are full of more chaos than one could simply imagine. In one corner, children finger painting over a tarp, and still getting the water soluble substances all over the carpet nearly fifteen feet away. On that carpet young girls laughing and giggling as they play with some dolls, laying out the clothing, and setting up houses for them to act out their interpretation of a family.

Near by there is a little plastic house set up, a young bossy girl pointing at a few people, and assigning them roles. “You’re the dad, you’re the baby, you’re the dog, and I’m the mum.” Two groans rise out of the group, “I don’t want to be the dad.”

However, as day cares go, there are a lot of things happening very close to one another, and in that moment a large stack of cardboard bricks fall down, and two of the boys who really didn’t want to play house make an escape and go to the opposite side of the care. The inside of the facility, however, was nothing compared to the loud and screaming voices outside.

Now, these types of places usually have a large age range of children. As some parents are very strict, they feel their kids need to be watched until well into their teen years, other couldn’t care less if their seven-year-old is home alone watching TV all day. It’s always the kids of the strict parents who seem to ruin a lot of the fun.

“Can I join you?” A small smiling boy looks up at the tall frame of a jungle gym. About five boys, at least eleven were sitting on the top, one of their heads blocking out the sun from the young one’s view.

“No,” two of them say right away, but the boy isn’t phased.

“Why not?” He asks, with the innocence only a six-year-old can manage. The other three laugh.

“Go on, explain to him why he can’t come up.” one stops laughing long enough to say this.

“For one, you wouldn’t understand what we are talking about.” The tone almost sounds unsure, but the boy doesn’t catch it. He’s not good at reading situations yet.

“That’s okay-I just want to climb, anyways.”

There’s a pause, a long one. All five of them looking between one another, before one begins to climb down. The sun now shining on the boy makes him squint for a moment, and suddenly he’s being towered over by the older boy.

“What’s your name shrimp.” He demands, and the boy stands up a little taller, as though he would be able to gain a few inches in height by doing so.

“My name is Shouyou Hinata!” He says a bit loudly, and looks up at the elder boy.

“Well, Shouyou, you’re too short to climb the jungle gym.” His words are soft, and he ruffles the orange hair of the boy before him before climbing back up. “Why don’t you go play on the swing set or something?” But Hinata is already walking away, a pout over his lips as his eyebrows furrow close together.

The boy didn’t bother to stay outside. Even if he had he’d just end up in the sandbox again, like all the other kids who were still  _ too young, too short, _ and all those other annoying big kid excuses. The basketball court was full of teen agers who stop by everyday after school, because the one here was better than the others in town, the swings were all populated with people trying to see who could jump the farthest - many of the ending up with scraped knees, and crying about it. The merry-go-round was spinning fast enough to make a few kids fall off, and nearly get sick, which didn’t look much fun anyways. Nothing out there looked fun, besides just climbing on the jungle gym, and Hinata had already been told to go away by those kids.

So that’s where he found himself inside the daycare, sitting on the floor. Near by a few stuffed animals, and blocks littered the floor. Behind him there was a bunch of coloring pages and drawings taped up to the wall, and he would have looked at them all had he not still been upset.

Pulling his knees close, the boy pouted to himself. Not really thinking about anything other than those stupid big kids calling him short.

It wouldn’t have been so bad if they had called him too young, but short-he was still little in age. Of course he’d be little in height too!

“They’re all stupid…” He muttered to himself, trying to be cross, but it just came out quite cute-well it would to the adults watching the kids anyways.

Hinata doesn’t realize someone’s standing near by, until the other sits down next to him, pulling a T-Rex plush toy into his arms.

“What are you doing?” The boy asks and Hinata scoffs, looking the other direction.

“What does it look like?” the orange haired boy retors closing his eyes and puffing out his cheeks.

“...You’re...intoxi-cated?” The boy says and Hinata opens his eyes looking at the boy next to him. His blonde hair was shorter than his own orange locks, and he had a pair of over sized glasses on his face.

“What’s that mean?” Hinata asks a bit confused, and the boy shrugs.

“I think it means you can’t poop.”

“Ew. No- I’m being angry.” Hinata nods as though it would convince himself of the fact, as well.

“Well, you look intoxi-cated.” The boy replies about to leave when Hinata sits up a bit, looking at him.

“I’m not though…” He frowns a little bit before smiling. “I’m Shouyou Hinata- who are you?”

“Tsukishima Kei…” The blonde responds and settles back on the floor. Both of them picking up conversation about little things, like how awesome their family is, or what they want to do when they grow up.

“Tsuki, there you are.” An older boy stands above them, probably nearly thirteen. “Cm’on, we’ve got to go.” He says and Tsukishima stands up again,

“Hinata this is my brother.” He says to the shorter boy who also stands. Hinata is squinting a little, frowning as he looks at Tsukishima’s brother.

“Are… you in-toxi-cated?“ Hinata asks out of the blue while the teen frowns deeper. Confusion riddling his face.

“What-” There’s pure confusion in his voice, and Hinata repeats himself.

“Intoixcat-ed. You like you’re-” One of the day care staff had overheard Hinata and she comes over, concern making a deep crease appear on her forehead.

“Hinata… what makes you say that he looks intoxicated?” She asks and Tsuki’s brother looks like he’s going to have a heart attack. Tsukishima himself stands a small distance away, blinking slowly in confusion, and Hinata trying to figure out what’s going on.

“I learned the word today- he looks like he hasn’t had a good poop for a while.” He boy crinkles his brow up trying to imitate the look Akiteru had when he had found Tsukishima.

“You know- like you can’t poop - intoxi-cated.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't. Even. Ask. Please - Cause I have no idea anymore.


End file.
